The present invention relates in general to electroacoustical transducing and more particularly concerns an improved system for providing acoustical reproduction in a room.
A prior art room speaker system, available from Bose Corporation under the AM-5 trade designation, is described in Hirsch, J., "Bose AM-5 Speaker System," Stereo Review (April 1987) ("Hirsch"), which is hereby incorporated by reference. The AM-5 system includes a ported woofer module that is nonlocalizable; i.e., the location of the woofer module cannot be determined by listening. The woofer module enclosure is in the shape of a box with two openings and is usually located on the floor near a wall. The structure and operation of the nonlocalizable ported woofer used in the AM-5 speaker system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,631, which is hereby incorporated by reference.